Renegade
by Nightcrawler509
Summary: Renegade runs into the band of heroes he used to call family. Or are they? What does he have to say to them? Can they get back the one they all know and love? R&R Set after invasion


**This is my first story and I don't know if it's good enough so please read and review.**

 **disclaimer: I don't own young justice or TT beastboy if I did nightwing wouldn't have gone out with zatanna or like batgirl because I don't like them.**

 **So enjoy!**

"Nightwing stop!" Batman shouted. Renegade slowly turned around to face the band of heroes. "Nightwing it doesn't have to be this way" Artemis said. Renegade tilted his head to the side. "Like what?" Renegade asked. "You don't have to work for Deathstroke, he's not here so you don't have to be afraid. You can come back with us" Wonder woman said, extending her arm towards him. Renegade chuckled, but not like Nightwing used to, this laugh was dark. Inhuman. "Let us get things straight. I'm Renegade not Nightwing, I killed him and I'm not afraid of Deathstroke, He's my father." Renegade stated. Batman felt himself shaking unable to control his anger.

"HE IS NOT YOUR FATHER!" Batman yelled.

"Then tell me who is?" Renegade asked.

"I am and you know that" Batman replied, taking a step toward Renegade.

"You were never a father to me" Nightwing growled.

"Nightwing please, your family to us" Superboy said.

"You guys aren't family to me, all you guys were to me was a thorn on my side. Everyday all I heard was 'my little bird', 'our little hacker', 'my son'. Has it ever occurred to you that I wasn't yours at all, every day I pretended I was happy but I wasn't at all? The truth is I only acted friendly to get Batman off my back. I never liked any of you. Wonder woman you're not like a mother to me so stop thinking of me as a son. Batgirl since the first day I met you I knew you would piss me off, always nosy and a little bitch. And finally Batman ever since you took me in I've been more depressed living with you then I was at the juvenile centre. YOU RUINED ME!"

Everybody looked heartbroken, shattered by Nightwings speech. But the bat family looked beyond broken, each one were more shattered than anyone. Where has there Nightwing gone?

"Nightwing please, I need you. You're my bro-" Robin said before he was cut off.

"Ren why are they here?" Grant asked, appearing beside him.

Renegade just shrugged and asked. "Is it done?"

"Yes, let's go"

Renegade and Grant started to walk away but Batman stepped forward and grabbed Renegades wrist.

"Let go" Renegade growled, pointing his gun at Batman.

"No, you're my son and we're your family. We wants what's best for you and the best thing is to come home" Batman replied.

"Let go of my baby brother or I'll shoot you" Grant said dangerously.

"You should listen to him" said the one eyed mercenary, appearing behind Renegade.

Renegade took that moment to pry his hand away. He glared at everyone and said.

"Nightwing's dead, I killed him but you tortured him, leaving him near death. My name is Renegade. My father is my mentor and my partner is my brother. I have killed many and I will kill many more. All heroes are my enemies and I won't hesitate to fight them. And finally I have no intention of going anywhere to the heroes' territory. There all dead to me, each and every one."

With that they jumped off the roof and into the shadows.

\- BREAKLINE -

(AT THE WATCHTOWER)

There was silence at the watchtower. The only sound you could hear was Nightwings brothers crying their eyes out. **RECOGNISED: TT BEASTBOY B 09.**

Everyone looked up at Beastboy only to look away.

"I hope you're proud of yourselves. You finally did it, you broke Nightwing right down the middle. He saved you from an alien invasion without taking any unnecessary risks but you still have the nerve to use him as a scapegoat. Why? Is it because you wanted to be a part of the plan or did you want the glory? You all know deep down that he couldn't, he knew that if you were you would break under the pressure so he took it instead. You always used him as a scapegoat for everything, even your own problems that you caused. This isn't the first time this happened. When Nightwing used to come to the titans tower he would always be depressed and the only one he confined to was me. He would always say 'one day you would hurt him so bad that he would break. Now look at him. He's going around killing people because the league of **fakes** and their **sidekicks** were too damn stupid to deal with their own problems. I hope you're happy".

Beastboy made his way back to the zeta tubes.

"Where are you going?" Roy asked.

"To Nightwing because even though he's evil, he is my **best friend and my brother**. He needs support, someone to bring him to the good side again. Something that you can't do because there's **no good in any of you**. **You should all be ashamed of yourselves.** "

Beastboy zeta'd away, leaving them more ashamed than they already did.


End file.
